It's Always Darkest
by BellInForks
Summary: My version of book 4. BxE. Some things do change. I was proof of that. Yet here we were preparing for a battle that would have us fighting for our very lives, fighting for our love, fighting for our family, fighting for everything we cared about.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, or any of its characters. They belong wholly to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to give them back any time she asks.

**A/N:** So, I don't often write, only when a story works its way into my already crowded brain and won't let go. This one has attached itself into my mind and is refusing to give up unless its story is told. A short synopsis: My version/prediction of book four. 'Nuf said.

**A/N2: ** This is actually a story I started writing a while ago under another pen-name, but I wanted to separate my _Twilight _stories from some of my other fics, now that I have time to write again a little bit. Those of you who are coming over here from that fic, thanks for your patience and for following me around. :)

I'm going to go ahead and rate this as M to be safe - though I'm not entirely sure that the chapters will get _that _racy.

This first chapter is just the Preface, so it's short... but don't worry, the rest of the chapters aren't!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and _do _seem to make the writing happen quicker.

And now that the author's notes are longer than the actual preface... On with the show!

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Preface**

I don't know why my life never seems to get any easier. I suppose I stupidly had hoped that things would change, that I could ever be anything less of a danger magnet.

Some things do change. I was proof of that. Nevertheless, here we were, once again, preparing for a battle that would have us fighting for our very lives, fighting for our love, fighting for our family, fighting for _everything_ that we cared about, everything that we held precious in our hearts.

This was a battle I had hoped we'd be able to avoid. One I'd been _sure_ we _could_ avoid. But that didn't stop it from coming.

All of us, everyone, had gathered together – one extended family- not quite knowing if we'd all return, if all of us would ever gather in the same room ever again. I looked around at all of the faces of those I cared about, memorizing them all just in case this was the last time I saw them. I paused longer on the last two faces, faces I knew I'd never be able to forget, faces that would stay with me forever, even if I lived for a million years.

I looked around the room again and the guilt stabbed me deeper. This was all because of me. I had brought this upon everyone. I had doomed us all.


	2. Chapter 1 Ready

And because that first chapter was so short - here's the next as a bonus. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Ready**

Sometimes life just doesn't turn out the way you'd imagined it would. Life, or fate, or whatever you want to call it, seems to have a mind of its own... not to mention a sick sense of humor at times. Just when a predictable, and possibly boring, life is stretching out in front of you, _bam! _fate broadsides you with another plan.

That was what happened to me. If you'd have asked me two years ago where I thought I'd be just a month shy of my nineteenth birthday I sure as hell wouldn't have said _here_. I would have told you I'd be getting ready to attend college – preferably in a warm and sunshine-laden state: California, Arizona, or Hawaii perhaps. I most certainly wouldn't have said that I'd be living in the place of my tortured childhood memories, where the rain seldom stops and the sun makes even rarer appearances in the ever-overcast sky.

And above all, I never would have thought of my forthcoming day as even the _most_ remote of possibilities.

Today I would be forever bound to the man who holds my heart... for as long as we both shall live; which if I had anything to say in the matter, would be forever.

Today I was marrying the most perfect creature ever to walk this earth.

Today was my wedding day. And I was terrified.

No, I wasn't afraid of commitment. There was no way that anyone could be more committed to a relationship than I was to ours. No, I was simply afraid of _marriage_.

I hated being the center of attention- with all eyes on me, and though I knew Edward wouldn't let me do anything to embarrass myself (no matter how much Emmett would enjoy it), it still didn't ease my fears that I would somehow end up falling flat on my face at the alter.

And I hated that my mother, my father and probably every human friend I had would be watching me and thinking that I'm much too young to be doing this, and _"what in the world is she thinking?..." _I promised my mother long ago I wouldn't do what I would do today. I would be smarter than she was, and I wouldn't make the same mistakes she made.

But all of those promises flew out the window the second he entered my world. For him I would do anything. I would break these promises I'd made to my mother and to myself, and with them I'd break so many other promises that they wouldn't see coming. For I could deny him nothing, just as he could deny me nothing. I suppose that sounds hokey to anyone who hasn't experienced it first-hand, but when life presents you with your soul mate, your true other half, you simply have to go where life will take you. And so long as I'm going there with Edward, I'd go anywhere.

So here I sat, already dressed in my lacy Anne of Green Gables wedding gown, while Esme and my mother watched as Alice and Rosalie primped and prodded my hair into doing things that no one's hair is meant to do. Well, no one's but Rosalie's, in any case.

"Please Alice," I begged for what must have been the hundredth time.

She simply shook her perfectly coiffed head. "Bella, please stop being difficult. You know that we're doing this more for Edward's sake than yours. I'd think you'd want to look perfect for him. This is a once in a lifetime occurrence, you know."

I shot a glance at Rosalie in the mirror and saw Alice crack the briefest of smiles. "Yeah, once in a lifetime," I muttered. This damned well better be a once in a lifetime event, because if Edward ever felt the need to put me through this torture again, be it alive or not-so-much, there would be hell to pay.

"Fine," I finally conceded, the tone of my voice still hanging on to my disdain, "do what you will... for Edward."

So I sat in silence while Rosalie and Alice's hands flew about my hair and face, no doubt slower than they would have had my mother not been in the room. I'd never seen so much... product, if that was the word for it, in my life. My hair smelled of multiple different fruits and when I ventured a manicured hand to prod it it promptly returned to its exact position. I supposed, for Alice's sake, that it was a good thing the wedding was being held just downstairs in the Cullen's spacious home, so that my hair wouldn't have to suffer the effects of the near-constant drizzle that plagued the small town of Forks. I'd hate to see the expression on her pixie-like face if my mere human hair fell victim to the elements.

Alice swept a blush filled brush across my cheeks before pausing to train her critical eye on me. I must have met the inspection, as she proudly proclaimed, "Finished."

"Not quite," Esme murmured. She crossed the room and retrieved a small white box. She sat down on the chair beside me and opened the box and placed it in my hands. A pair of diamond tear-drop earrings sparkled back at me. "Edward asked me to give these to you. They are a family heirloom. He wanted you to have them for your 'something old'," she smiled serenely.

Tears stung my eyes at the thoughtfulness of Edward's gift. "I... Wow... They... They're beautiful," I finally managed to get out.

"May I?" Esme asked, removing them from the case. I simply nodded, unable to form any more words. Her cold fingers effortlessly placed the earrings in my lobes. My fingers unconsciously moved to them once she was finished.

_"It's hard and cold... and it throws rainbows in the sunlight."_

"I have something for you too," my mother chimed in, saving me from the tears that still threatened to fall. She pulled a flat square box from her purse and opened it to reveal an all-too-frilly blue lace garter belt.

"Oh, God, Mom, no. Absolutely not." I shook my head vehemently.

She simply rolled her eyes at me, knowing full well that she would get her way. "Now Bella, I'm your mother and as my last action as such to my single daughter I'm putting my foot down on this. You _will_ wear this garter. It's new and it's blue, so it's killing two birds. Work with me, sweetheart." She took the horrid lacy strip of fabric and motioned for me to hold out my foot. I grudgingly did so, and she slipped it on. "There," she smiled in her victory, "now all you need is something borrowed."

"I have that covered," Rosalie said softly. She held out several crystal-studded hairpins. "They're mine, and I'd be honored if you wore them." She leaned over to fasten them into my hair and whispered low enough for my mother's mortal ears not to hear, "I was meant to wear them on my wedding day. I think that they should have the opportunity to be worn by you on yours." When she stood upright again and placed her marble hands on my shoulders I could see the faintest of smiles on her perfect lips. This, coming from Rosalie, amounted to nothing short of a miracle.

"Thank you," I somehow managed to get out.

They all took a step back and looked at me in the mirror; three pairs of honey colored eyes, and one pair of bright blue stared at my reflection. "You look beautiful, honey," my mother said in a choked voice as tears filled her own eyes. She leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek.

Esme smiled, "Yes, Bella, you're a vision." Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Edward will be quite pleased," Alice said confidently.

I looked at myself in the mirror, surrounded by my mother and the three women who were about to become my family. I must admit that, for me, I _did_ look nice. Alice and Rosalie had done their jobs well. My hair was half-up, with the back of my long dark hair falling in loose curls over my shoulders, while the front portion was pulled back. Rosalie's hairpins shone like dewdrops along the crown of my head, and a few curly tendrils of hair fell softly across the edges of my face. A simple lace veil was secured in place with a crystal-studded hair comb. The diamond earrings hung from my ears and sparkled under the bright lights of Alice's dressing table.

Still, no matter how good I looked, I paled in comparison to the beauty of the women behind me. My mother, with her dark brunette hair and brilliant blue eyes and her fun-loving personality that shone through every ounce of her being, has always stood out in a crowd. But even she looked a bit on the plain side next to the three Cullens. No human could ever compare to these women; with faces that looked as though they were sculpted from perfect white marble by Michaelangelo himself, hair that _always_ looked perfect, and jewel eyes that changed from topaz to onyx depending on when they had their last meal. They stood behind me smiling, Alice and Rosalie dressed in plum colored couture bridesmaid dresses, and I longed for the day that would soon come when I perhaps would be able to stand in a room with them or their beautiful brother and not feel quite so _dull_.

"I, uh, think I'll go tell your dad that we're nearly ready," Renée said, no doubt to escape the room before she started out-right sobbing.

I smiled at her through the mirror as she gave me a final squeeze. "Thanks Mom." I watched as she quickly left the room.

"And we should probably go make sure the men have everything else ready to go," Esme winked at me, and instantly the butterflies started going crazy in my stomach.

_Oh God, I don't know if I can do this._

The rest of them started filing out of the room, Alice trailing a bit behind as if she knew I wanted her to stay, which of course, I did, and of course, she knew. "Alice?" I called. "Could you please stay?"

She turned and smiled widely at me, her perfect white teeth gleaming. "Sure Bella." She danced back over to me and daintily perched herself on the chair beside me.

My stomach churned and my palms started to sweat. A few more minutes of this and I would have to put my head between my knees. Alice took my damp hand in her icy one. "It's going to be _fine_," she told me confidently. "I promise. I don't see any blood or bruises or even any kind of tripping at all."

"You sure?" I asked as I pulled up the hem of my dress to display the strappy four-inch heels attached to my feet. "Because _these_ are not something that is conducive to _fine_."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't believe you doubt me! And besides, you'll have Charlie to hold onto the whole way down the aisle, and then Edward will have you from there."

"Charlie's no more stable than I am." I muttered to myself, not calmed at all by her certainty. My stomach flip-flopped again. "Ugh!" I moaned in frustration and put my head in my hands, " I just want this day to be over with already!"

"Come on, Bella," Alice's calm bell-like voice rang, "This is one of the final _human_ things you'll get to do. I would think you'd _try_ to enjoy it just the tiniest little bit." The sound of a small giggle from her brought my head up from my hands. "But I guess I can see why you're anxious to get _this_ human thing over with and get on to the _next_."

I didn't need to look in the mirror to know my face turned beet red at her insinuation. Even though I had never personally told Alice about my pre-transformation request- no, demand- between Edward and myself didn't mean that she wasn't privy to the information. That was one thing about the Cullen household... secrets were hard to keep. I just hoped this one hadn't reached as far as Rosalie and Emmett.

"About that..." I started, but lost my courage halfway through.

"Yes," Alice said simply.

"Never mind," I muttered.

Alice laughed again. "No, Bella, I wasn't saying 'Yes' for encouragement. I was saying it as an answer to your question."

Silly me for thinking I needed to finish a sentence.

"Yes," she continued, "our _relationships_ are pretty much the same as humans, at least as far as I know. You know I don't have anything to compare it too," she stated the fact candidly, "but from what I've read and heard, I'd say it's pretty much the same." She smiled at me. "Actually, I asked Esme about it once, a long time ago."

"You did?" I was a bit shocked.

She nodded. "Yes. I guess I've always been curious as to what I've missed out on, not having any human memories. So I asked her one day, if it was the same." Alice looked thoughtful as she recalled the memory. "She told me that, though her human memories have faded, what she recalled of it, of the feelings, the intensity, it was in essence the same. But she said that with Carlisle it is so much more."

I looked at her quizzically.

She shook her head, "Not because of what we _are_, but because of what she and Carlisle _have_. I don't know if she's ever mentioned this to you, but Esme's and her husband's relationship wasn't so great. Actually, that's a huge understatement. Regardless, he wasn't her soul mate." She shrugged, "Carlisle is."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say to this.

"Just as my Jasper is to me, and just as Edward and you are." She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Even if it's not possible the way that you want right now doesn't mean that it's forever lost to you."

"Do _you_ think it's possible?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

She shrugged again. "I'm not sure," she said simply. "It's nothing that anyone has even ever _thought_ of trying before. It's impossible to say. I can't see because I can't know what Edward will be thinking when the time comes. And besides," she laughed and nudged me with her stone shoulder, "I don't want to go poking my head around there."

I blushed deeper. "Yeah. Um. Thanks." I laughed.

She stood. "Charlie's coming in a few minutes." She smiled at me as I stood on shaky legs. She wrapped her cold arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're finally going to be my sister."

"Me too," I managed to squeak out, due to her strangle-hold embrace.

She laughed as she released me, "And I can't wait for you to be more _durable_." She winked at me and produced a slip of paper from seemingly nowhere. "Edward asked me to give you this." She slipped the paper into the palm of my hand. "Charlie will be up in about two minutes. I'll give you a moment alone." She kissed my cheek softly and flitted to the door. She turned and smiled at me once more before closing the door quietly behind her.

"Thanks," I said softly, though she was already gone. I sank down again into the chair and with shaking hands opened the paper that was folded into quarters. I recognized Edward's calligraphy at once.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I don't know how to express my feelings, today of all days. Words cannot begin to describe. I need to thank you for coming into my life, for bringing light to my otherwise dreary world. I need to thank you for bringing me back the other half of myself that I never knew I was missing. And most of all I need to thank you for agreeing to be my bride. I know my heart hasn't beat for nearly a hundred years, but today I feel it as though it truly is there. So, thank you, my darling Bella, for bringing life and meaning back to my existence. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and call you my wife. I'm here, Bella. I'll be the tall, pale vampire at the end of the aisle, waiting eagerly for his true love._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Don't listen to Emmett_

My heart filled my chest as the love I felt for this man poured through my veins. Tears again sprang to my eyes, and this time finally did spill over. I dabbed at the corners of my eyes and hoped that Alice had known to use water-proof mascara on my lashes. All of the fear and trepidation that I had been feeling were washed away by the power of Edward's love for me. I was okay. I was _finally_ ready.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. The door opened slowly and Charlie's head poked in. He took a long moment to look at me and then said gruffly, "We're ready whenever you are, kid."

I smiled at him, refolded the paper and tucked it into a fold of my dress. I stood and wobbled slightly. He crossed the room quickly to me and held his arm out. I slipped my arm through his and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," I said, and was a bit shocked by my own conviction. We walked slowly toward the door, poor Charlie was probably as terrified of landing on his face as I was. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Last chance to climb out the window," he offered, with much more hope in his voice than I thought was necessary.

"Dad," I groaned.

"Alright. Sorry. I promise I'll be good." He opened the door and we walked out into the second floor hallway. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were there waiting for us, their faces full of smiles, Rosalie's not quite as big as the others, but still there nonetheless.

"You look lovely," Jasper told me, a hint of his Southern accent showing through.

"Thank you," I told him shyly.

Emmett leaned over and whispered, "Just _one_ trip? For me? It's not like we're gonna get many more chances."

I rolled my eyes at him and Rosalie sent a deadly elbow into his side. He just guffawed loudly enough that the crowd gathered downstairs could easily hear.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She beamed. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road."


	3. Chapter 2 Promises

**A/N: **Thanks to _Chibified Indian _for the review and the others who've also added me to their alert lists. :)

Just for some clarification, the beginning of this fic has a lot of the romance side of things - we'll progress more into the adventure in upcoming chapters...

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Promises**

Just as Alice handed me my bouquet of snow white freesia a slow wedding processional began. It was not a piece I recognized, but I somehow knew that it was Edward's, that he had composed it for this very purpose. My bottom lip trembled a bit, and then a wave of comfort washed over me. I glanced at Jasper with a knowing smile and he answered with a tentative one of his own. The rest of them gave a final smile in my direction before they began their slow, effortless descent down the long staircase. They glided out of my sight and some seconds later the Wedding March sounded from below.

"Guess that's our cue," Charlie laughed nervously.

"Guess so," I agreed.

We walked slowly down the stairs, not nearly as graceful as those who proceeded us. About halfway down I caught sight of the standing guests who had gathered for the occasion. It seemed everyone I knew in Forks was here. Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike... even Lauren had decided to grace us with her presence. Renée and Phil were seated in the front row, just across from Carlisle and Esme, all of them beaming with pride.

Everyone was here... everyone but one. But I hadn't expected Jacob to be here, and more than a small part of me had hoped he wouldn't be. I had already made my decision, not that there was even a decision to be made, but I still couldn't bear the thought of having Jake have to watch what I was about to do.

My heart broke a bit for Jake again... but then I caught sight of Edward and my heart stopped all together.

It was the first time I'd seen him all day and despite how many times the sight of him had taken my breath away since I'd arrived in Forks, he'd never looked as handsome as he did now. I was awestruck at his beauty. It was a good thing Charlie had my hand linked through his arm, steadying me and leading me forward or it's likely I would have stopped moving all together. I would have frozen, able to do nothing but gaze at him in wonder.

He was as pale as ever, his skin only a few shades deeper than the collar of his crisp white shirt. He wore a tailored charcoal colored tuxedo, with a slightly lighter ascot tied at his throat. His bronze hair was as it always was, perfect, wavy and tousled in a way that looks like he must have spent hours in front of a mirror, though he never did. His liquid gold eyes were warm and sparkled with happiness. And his smile. My heart skipped another beat. His crooked, but still utterly flawless smile was so full, showing off his set of glinting white and deadly teeth. I couldn't recall him ever looking quite so happy. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, the joy radiated from him as if he had been given Jasper's talent, if only for today.

And the most astounding part of it all, was that his eyes, so filled with love, and his smile, beaming, were focused solely on me. _I_ was what was making this perfect creature so happy. I still couldn't understand what it was he saw in me that made him want me so.

Charlie stopped, and I with him, as I stood an arm-length away from Edward. I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing and pried my eyes off of Edward and toward my father. He was looking down at me with watery eyes, but a small smile was on his face. I briefly wondered if the smile was all his own or if Jasper's comforting aura was more than a bit responsible for it. Nevertheless, answering tears sprang to my own eyes once again as I grabbed his hand in mine and leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you, Dad," I whispered to him.

He gently squeezed my hand in return, "Love you too, Bells," he said quietly. He then turned and held my hand out toward Edward. His voice was gruff with emotion, "Take care of her, Edward."

Edward reached out and took my hand in his cold one. A shiver of pleasure ran through me, not from the temperature of is skin, but simply from his touch. His face turned serious and he gave a slight nod in Charlie's direction, "Yes, sir," he said fervently. "I promise you I'll do everything in my power to protect her. Forever." Charlie bobbed his head once in satisfaction and turned to take his seat on the other side of Renée.

Edward turned back towards me and his beautiful smile reemerged again. "You're breathtaking, Bella," he said softly.

I felt a blush fill my face and Edward's icy finger came up to my cheek to chase it away. "I'm nothing compared to you," I whispered. He shook his head ever-so-slightly, his hand falling to capture mine again. He smiled again and directed his attention forward. Once again realizing we weren't the only people in the room, I turned to my side and handed my bouquet to Alice, then turned to face forward as well, my hand still securely in Edward's loving grasp.

Standing just in front of us was Judge Harmon. Like most adults in Forks, I'd known him as long as I could remember. In addition to being the only judge in town he was one of Charlie's occasional fishing buddies, therefore he and I were well acquainted. I smiled shakily at him and he quickly answered with a warm smile of his own.

"Edward, Bella," he said, speaking to the whole room, not just the two of us. "The two of you have come together today, with the witness of the closest of your family and friends, to join your two lives together as one. The vows of marriage are not to be taken lightly; they should be entered into seriously, solemnly, and knowingly. Therefore, if any person can show just cause why they should not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused and looked out into the people gathered behind us.

I held my breath and my pulse quickened, fearing that someone's voice would sound; that my mother would choose now to again voice her opinions on marriage at such a young age; that my father would flip into part of the rage he displayed when we first announced our engagement; that Billy would appear and divulge the whole truth about the Cullens; or worse yet, that Jake would do the same, in addition to proclaiming his love for me. Seconds that seemed like hours passed and thankfully everyone gathered remained silent. I let out a breath of relief when Judge Harmon started again.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy. Through marriage, Edward and Bella are making a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." The judge's words became a bit blurred in my head as Edward's smooth finger traced circles in the palm of my hand.

"Those of us who love Edward and Bella have gathered here today with all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for this young couple. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls," I saw Edward flinch slightly at those two words, "than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship that we celebrate today stands for friendship, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for love. Because you should not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Edward looked at me with a face so filled with the truth of these words that my heart nearly burst. I felt tears, once again, fill my eyes and they spilled shamelessly over, falling silently onto my cheeks. He reached an ashen hand up and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Edward," Judge Harmon turned his attention to him. "I believe the two of you have vows you've written together."

Edward nodded, turned to Emmett and held out his hand for a split second before he turned to look fully at me. He took both of my hands in the stony embrace of his own. He focused his topaz eyes on mine.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan," he crooned in his velvety voice, "to be my wife, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and grieve with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my devotion, and my love, from this day forward for all of the days of our existence," he finished reverently, and as he did so he slid his mother's wedding band onto my finger until it rested seamlessly next to its mate.

I moved my hand up to brush away another stray tear, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I knew I wouldn't be able to deliver the words in such a poetic manner as Edward had, in fact, I'd be lucky if I could remember the words at all at this point. I turned to Alice and she placed a circle of platinum in my hand and beamed happily at me. I smiled at her in return and then turned and reclaimed Edward's hands in mine and took a deep breath before I began.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan," I said, my voice audibly shaking, "take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my," gulp, "husband, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each and every day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my love, my heart and my soul," I added, and the briefest of pained looks crossed over Edward's beautiful face, "from this day forward for all of the days of our existence."

I took the ring I had chosen in my unsteady fingers and slid it carefully onto the pale marble finger of Edward's left hand. Once it was in place I moved my gaze from his hand to his perfect face, which was filled with a grin so large it seemed to fill his whole being. His happiness merged with my own until a matching smile formed on my face as well.

"Then, by the power vested in me from the State of Washington," the judge proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May all of your days together be filled with love and happiness. You may now kiss the bride."

If possible, Edward's smile grew even larger. He wrapped his arms around me until his hands rested at the small of my back. His smile turned a bit more thoughtful as his cold lips found their way towards mine. My mouth instantly molded itself against his, the taste of his lips and the scent of his breath filled my senses and made me yearn for more. My hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling myself closer towards him. I felt him smile slightly against my lips, and heard the good-natured chuckles of our family and friends. I was ready to release my hold on him when he suddenly dipped me backwards until one of my heeled feet came off the ground, his lips still attached to my own, and kissed me soundly for several more seconds, while a few catcalls escaped from Emmett nearby. Finally, he slowly pulled away. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my ear.

I quivered in response. "I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and pulled me upright again. Soft laughter filled the room and Edward took my hand again, our fingers interlinking like two pieces of a puzzle. We turned towards the smiling faces of our friends and family and Alice placed the bouquet back into my free hand.

"May I present to you," Judge Harmon called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: If you've gotten this far hit that little review button down there and let me know what you think... remember, reviews make the writing happen faster! ;)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Definite Change

First off, a warm welcome to the readers who followed me over from my other FanFic account. Thanks for hanging with me!

Second- Happy Mother's Day to any moms out there. And if I'm the only one, then Happy Mother's Day to me. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Definite Change**

Just like that I was a married woman.

It's amazing how your life can change so drastically in such a short period of time. That morning when I woke up I was just plain old Bella Swan, nothing spectacular about me- other than the strange force that pulled all things dangerous my way. And now, in a matter of mere minutes, I was Mrs. Edward Cullen - a married woman. A married 18-year-old woman. An 18-year-old married to a vampire. Yes, a definite change.

And just as suddenly, as soon as Judge Harmon had announced us as man and wife, my fear was gone. I would no longer dread the word "husband" or "wife". Realization struck me that these words connected us together in a tangible, quantifiable way. Soul mates we had always been, but so many couples had lived and died, never making it past the "soul mate" level. Edward was right about the whole getting married thing. Of course, Edward is almost always right, so there really wasn't much of a shock there. The shock was how happy I was to _be_ married. _That_, I'd never expected.

Today our happily ever after was just beginning. Granted, most traditional happily ever afters don't involve blood-thirsty vampires... but then again, we'd never exactly been a traditional couple.

And now that the terrifying process of the actual _wedding_ was over, I was finally able to take in my surroundings. Alice had definitely outdone herself yet again. The room, which was filled with crystal vases holding white and lavender colored freesia, sparkled like Edward's skin on a cloudless day. Plum colored ribbons that matched the bridesmaid dresses flowed down the aisle and adorned the vases. The spacious living room was filled with row after row of gold-toned chairs for the guests, who were now on their feet smiling and clapping. The look was overall beautiful, elegant and, considering Alice was in charge, wonderfully understated.

The tug of Edward's hand as he gently pulled me towards him awakened me from my reverie. He wrapped his arm lovingly around my waist, our fingers still locked together, and led me back down the aisle. I smiled widely at our friends and family as we passed and noticed several tear-stained faces amid the crowd.

In this room were gathered the people in the world that I loved the most, and my heart sank a bit as I realized that in a few short hours I would have to say goodbye to the majority of them for the rest of my unusually-long life. I forced myself to keep smiling, pushing the approaching goodbyes to the back of my head, and willed myself to concentrate on enjoying myself, Edward and our guests for as long as I could.

He led me all the way outside of the house and onto the back porch. It was still daylight, though with the clouds that hung overhead it was impossible to see the sun. Miracle of all miracles the rain had decided to hold off for today.

Edward pulled me to his chest, his arms falling lightly around my waist. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered against my ear before he nuzzled his nose against the skin of my neck.

A shiver ran through me and I turned my head, searching for his lips. Before I could find them a set of cold hands appeared from nowhere and pulled me away from him, though Edward's hand once again captured my own, unwilling to let go of me just yet.

"Oh Bella!" Alice chimed in my ear as she bounced lightly, her obvious enthusiasm was just too much to contain. "My sister! You're _finally_ my sister! I've waited _so_ long!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rosalie asked, as she shot an irritated look at Alice. The rest of the Cullens had appeared quickly behind Alice, and I could see my parents rapidly approaching as well.

Alice released me and rolled her eyes while Edward chuckled. "Oh, you know what I mean, Rose."

Rosalie smiled slightly. "Yes, I do." Then she wrapped her cold arms around me, though not quite in the same exuberant manner as Alice. "I'm very glad that Edward finally found someone." She shot another annoyed look over my shoulder as she stepped back. "_Please_, Edward, don't look so shocked."

Jasper, still tentative around me, kept his distance a bit more than the others, but still placed his hand on my arm. I felt a surge of something akin to belonging flow through my veins. "Congratulations," he said warmly. "We're all overjoyed. Believe me, I can tell," he added with a wink.

Suddenly I was hoisted into the air, and it took me a moment before I realized that Emmett had captured me in a bear hug. He chuckled at the shocked look on my face before I could alter it. "Congratulations Bella! It's about time! I mean, _really_, the poor boy needs some action already!"

I blushed profusely at Emmett's insinuation and Edward shot him a dirty look. I felt the rumble of his laugh before he returned my feet to the floor.

"Emmett, really," Esme's voice chastised. Then she took her turn to take me into her cold arms, "I'm so happy for you both, sweetheart," she said softly. "And I'm delighted that our dear Edward chose you."

"Not as delighted as I am," I answered, looking over her shoulder at Edward's smiling face as he received congratulations from his family as well.

Carlisle was the last Cullen to approach. He laid both of his hands upon my shoulders, his topaz eyes held mine. "Welcome to the family, Bella," he said simply before he pulled me to his chest and kissed my cheek. "I hope that you'll be as happy with us as we are to have you."

He pulled away and I smiled up at his perfect face. "A million times more so, Carlisle, believe me."

"Bella!" my mom's voice reached me before she did. "Oh, Bella," her face was tear-stained, but she was smiling broadly.

Renée had been surprisingly supportive of our decision to get married, that is, once she got over the shock. Edward had insisted on flying to Florida to tell her in person. _I_ insisted we bring Alice and, more importantly, Jasper. But still, after the shock wore off, according to Edward, she accepted that we were deeply devoted to each other and that I was "a lot older" in many ways than she was when she and Charlie were married.

She captured me in a huge hug, "Congratulations, sweetie. You look _so_ beautiful. Oh, and _Edward_, the way he was looking at you..." she shook her head and whispered conspiratorially, "_I do believe that boy's in love with you._" She winked at me and giggled at her own little joke.

"I certainly hope so, Mom," I laughed as I turned to receive a congratulatory hug from Phil as well.

Charlie was the last to reach me. His cheeks had remained dry, but his eyes had a hint of a glossy redness about them. He took me in his arms and his voice carried a slight hoarseness with his simple, "Congratulations, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad," my own words wavered a bit as I hugged him tightly.

As I pulled back from my father Edward appeared at my side once more, wrapping his arm lovingly around my waist, and dropping a kiss in my hair.

"And congratulations to you too, Edward," Charlie said as he offered his hand to Edward, and I didn't need Edward's mind-reading talent to know that he had to try to keep his voice sounding as happy as he could.

"Thank you, Sir."

Charlie smiled a slightly more genuine smile, "Please, Edward, no more 'sirs'. Ahh... Charlie will do just fine."

Edward grinned, and I had the sneaking suspicion he was holding back a laugh. "Well then, thank you, _Charlie_." He glanced up as if someone called his name. "If you'll excuse us, I think that Alice wants us to make our way out into the reception area. She's practically jumping out of her skin to get the rest of the celebration started."

"Yeah, sure. Go, go. I'll catch up with you later."

Edward turned to me and smiled. He took my hand again and led me off of the porch and down into the sprawling yard.

Though the majority of the acreage of the Cullen's home was surrounded by trees a large area around the back of the home was cleared to just grass. However, today the grass played home to dozens of round tables and a larger rectangle table at the head, all covered in silvery table clothes and centerpieces of more crystal vases filled with freesia. To one side Alice had erected a large wooden dance floor where a band was currently setting up. The branches of the enormous trees that surrounded the clearing reached overhead like an evergreen ceiling, and Alice had even gone as far as to drape them with thousands of twinkling lights and at least a dozen Japanese lanterns.

Edward guided me through the tables and kept on moving. He smiled at Alice as we walked right by her, nodding slightly at the meaningful look she gave him as we passed.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, though I wasn't quite sure why.

Edward chuckled. "Nowhere special. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before the party begins." He ushered me through the doorway of the garage and closed the door behind us. "There," he said satisfied.

He closed the little distance there was between us, his lips drawing a line down my cheek as we backed carelessly up against the door. His cold lips finally found mine and he kissed me softly, his frigid hands holding my face while his fingers traced gentle trails along my skin. I let myself sink into the endless pleasure of his kisses, savoring the sweetness of his taste and the oddly warm feeling that his icy marble lips produced on mine.

I finally had to pull away to catch my breath. I laid my forehead against his chest, his hands still holding my face. "That was nice," I breathed.

Edward's hands trailed down to my back. "I just wanted to kiss my wife the way I _really_ wanted to back there," he whispered against the skin of my neck.

"Your wife," I whispered back, trying out the words.

Edward pulled back and looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked, confused by the look on his face.

"Nothing. I just... The way you said that. It almost sounded _happy_ the way it came out."

I smiled at his perplexed expression. "That's probably because I _am_ happy. Not just happy to be with you, but I realized just before Charlie came in to get me that I was happy that I would be your wife."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

I laughed and held up my hand, two fingers up. "Scout's honor."

He rolled his eyes and took my raised hand in his. "You know, that would be a lot more convincing if you did the gesture right." He pulled one more of my fingers up so it was next to the other two and then kissed each of my fingertips before turning my hand over and kissing the ring on my finger. "But," he continued, "I'm inclined to believe you anyway." He wrapped his arms around my waist again. "May I ask why the sudden attitude change towards marriage?"

My arms traveled up to encircle his neck. "No more reason than the perfection that is you." I kissed him softly. "Your note. It was just, well... perfect. In that moment that I read it I was reminded of how much you love me, and how much I love you. And what did I have to fear by making that love something official?"

Edward's crooked smile appeared on his lips. "Then I'm certainly glad I wrote that note."

"Me too," I kissed him again. "Oh, and thank you for the earrings," my fingers went to touch one of the stones dangling from my ears. "That was very thoughtful. They're beautiful. I love them."

His hand, too, went to my ear and captured my hand. He leaned into my neck again and I felt his lips against my skin as he murmured, "You're welcome. They look beautiful on you. _You_ look beautiful."

I sighed and closed my eyes as his lips moved up my neck and along my jaw bone before finally finding their way to mine again. My arms tightened around his neck, anchoring myself to him with all of the strength I was capable of. This time his kiss was hungrier, his lips demanding more attention than they had ever done before, and I held nothing back in allowing myself to answer his fervor.

But like every time before he broke away too early, placing a few softer kisses on my lips before resting his forehead against my own. "I promised Alice we'd only be gone for five minutes," he told me, his voice still rough with passion.

"Alice-smalice," I said, trying to catch my breath.

He chuckled as he stepped back and took my hand in his again. "Yes, normally I'd agree with you, but we do have a hundred other guests out there who all want to congratulate us a hundred more times and give us lots and lots of presents."

My nose wrinkled. "Presents," I muttered like it was a dirty word.

Edward laughed out loud as he opened the door and escorted me back outside. "You know, you really are the most unique girl that has ever walked the face of this planet."

"Funny," I smirked back at him and suddenly I remembered something. "Edward, what was Charlie thinking earlier that you found so amusing?"

"Oh, that," he laughed again. "He was just thinking how he should offer me to call him 'Dad', but then he couldn't go through with it."

I rolled my eyes at my father's lingering dislike of Edward. "Well, no big deal. Half the time _I_ don't even call him 'dad.'"

"You do to his face."

"Yes, well..." I let my argument trail off as Alice rapidly approached us, her face a bit distressed.

"It's about time you two! I _really_ didn't want to have to go in there and get the both of you! The photographer is waiting to do the group photos. The sun will be going down soon and we have to get the pictures done before then so there's enough light," she kept up her rapid-fire talking as she quickly led the way.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What?" Edward looked down at me. "I thought you decided getting married wasn't so bad."

"No, I decided _being_ married wasn't so bad. But _this_," I gestured to the decorated yard, "presents, photos, dancing – definitely still is."

Edward leaned down and kissed my temple. "You really are one-of-a-kind, Bella Cullen."


	5. Chapter 4 Turning Circles

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. :)

Here's the next chapter- and I will make sure I take this with me tomorrow to work on more while I'm waiting to meet Stephenie!! :D Me, excited? Never! ;)

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Turning Circles**

Much of the rest of the evening passed in blur.

The most tortuous part of the night was posing for photograph after photograph, but Edward gently reminded me that these photos would be the last link to my human life and would serve as a reminder once most of my memories had faded. Being aware of that I tried to smile as best I could.

And I can't say that I loved being the center of attention as pretty much the whole town of Forks came out to congratulate us. However, it was nice, though bittersweet, to see all of our friends from high school one last time.

Among the others Angela and Ben took their turns congratulating us, Angela making me promise to keep in touch once we got back from our honeymoon. It was physically painful as I smiled and hugged her and promised I would, knowing full well that I could not keep the promise, and that this would be the last time I would see my good friend. I hoped that this was one time that my lack of talent in the field of lying would not show through.

Some of the highlights of the night included Alice and Emmett's toasts – one touchingly sweet, the other amusing and bordering on inappropriate. And watching the Cullens during dinner that night as they stealthily stashed their food so quickly that even I couldn't tell that they weren't eating it. And chuckling when I tossed the bouquet to the large group of the girls from school and having Rosalie come out of the crowd holding it with a victorious grin on her perfect lips and Alice shaking her head behind her. And laughing out loud as Edward and I cut the cake and the look on his face as I proceeded to shove a piece of the sweet confection into his mouth, no doubt making life unpleasant for him for a few moments while he gulped down the unwanted human food.

One other part of the night didn't turn out as bad as I had thought it would.

The band that Alice had hired was very good, able to play many romantic ballads and still kick it up a notch and play some covers of my favorite songs. I had been content to sit quietly with Edward at our table and listen to the music as we watched all of our friends laughing and dancing under the twinkling lights, until there was a break in the music and Alice approached the microphone.

"As maid of honor," she said grinning ear-to-ear and looking more like a runway model in her couture dress than maid of honor, "I'd like to announce the official first dance of my brother and his bride, my new sister." She handed the microphone back to the band's singer as the crowd clapped and she gestured for us to come out onto the dance floor.

I shot a look at her and groaned. "Do we have to?" I hissed in Edward's ear.

He laughed, "If Alice has anything to say about it, yes." He paused. "Besides, _I'd_ like to." He turned the full force of his dazzling smile and topaz eyes in my direction.

I groaned again. Alice I could handle, but I couldn't deny Edward anything. I reluctantly held out my hand for him and he helped me to my feet, steadying me as I wobbled on the heels once more. He led me carefully out into the center of the dance floor. He paused and held our interlinked hands up and wrapped his other arm securely around my waist just as the band started to play.

We began moving to the music and I recognized the song as one of my and Edward's favorites. Edward leaned his head down to my ear and sang the lyrics softly in my ear as he directed me confidently around the floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of Edward's voice and the feeling of his cold arms around me, holding me tightly against his hardened chest. The rest of the world faded away until it was only the two of us and we danced until the music ended and and another song began.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Charlie standing there, looking a bit awkward. "Could I have the next dance, Bella?" he asked, then looking up at Edward, "You don't mind, do you?"

Edward flashed his crooked grin and shook his head. "No. Please, go ahead." He held my hand out towards Charlie.

Charlie looked at me again, "What do you say, kiddo?"

I smiled at him and reached out my hand to his. "Sure, Dad."

We moved unsteadily across the floor, a sharp contrast to the grace that Edward had led me with. But as I looked up into Charlie's face I smiled despite the unsure movements of our feet.

I hadn't spent much of my life with my father. I had always loved him, the way a child has to love their parents, but since moving here to Forks to live with him I knew that I had grown to love him even more. He was independent and sometimes distant, but so was I. I think I had a lot more of my father in myself than I had ever imagined I would. Tears filled my eyes, knowing this was the last time I'd be able to be this close to him.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Yeah," he looked down at me.

"I don't know if I ever said thanks. Thanks for everything. For letting me come to live here, for always looking out for me. Just... thanks."

He looked a bit shocked, but smiled slightly. "You're welcome, Bells. You know you don't have to thank me for any of that though."

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to." The tears spilled over my eyes. "I love you, Dad. I may not say it a lot, but I do. Don't forget that, okay?"

Charlie looked at me confused and a bit uncomfortable at my outright expression of emotions. "Okay," he said. He pulled me to his chest and held me close as we rocked back and forth to the music. "I love you too, Bells." He paused. "It's amazing. It seems like only yesterday your mom and I brought you home from the hospital, and now, here you are, married." He shook his head. "Don't forget your dear old dad when you're busy with school and Edward and everything."

I swallowed back more tears and nodded. "I'll try my hardest not to." I tried keep a light joking tone in my voice, though my words were entirely serious. I kissed his cheek softly as the music ended. "Thank you for the dance, Dad."

"No, thank you." He gave me a wistful smile as he stepped away. "I better let you get back to Edward now."

"Yeah, sure."

Edward appeared at that moment by my side. "You okay?" he asked quietly as we watched Charlie walk away.

I nodded and wiped at the tears on my cheeks. "Yeah," I sniffled. "I'm okay."

He looked at me for a few more seconds, then smiled slightly as he took my hand. "How about another dance?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

Edward looked at me like I had grown a third eye. "Really?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, _really_. We might as well. Besides, being in your arms distracts me."

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully as took me into his arms and began swaying with me again, "then prepare to be _wildly_ distracted this week." The grin that he flashed this time made me weak in the knees.

I laughed. "I'm _throughly_ looking forward to it." I lay my head down on his shoulder as he led me effortlessly across the floor.

We spent the next hour chatting and laughing with our family and friends, and occasionally dancing whenever Edward thought I was starting to get melancholy. The night was beginning to wear to an end and I was back in Edward's arms again when I felt Edward pause and glance up quickly.

"What is it?" I asked, taking in his look of concentration, my body instinctively going rigid. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, but his eyes remained tight. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just another guest has arrived, that's all."


	6. Chapter 5 Love and War

A/N: Again, thanks to everyone for the kind reviews! :) Sorry this one took so long to get out. I was waiting to finish the chapter and it just kept getting longer and longer... so I finally gave up and split it in half! :)

And let me just say, Stephenie Meyer is a _very _sweet lady in person. It was a blast getting to meet her!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Love and War**

Edward motioned toward the edge of the clearing. I turned to look and recognized the form of Billy Black in his wheelchair, being pushed by someone. It took a few more steps before I realized that it was Quil pushing the chair. A wave of contrasting relief and sorrow washed over me.

When they reached us Quil smiled and reached over to give me a hug. "Nice to see you, Bella. You look really nice."

I laughed nervously. "Thanks, Quil. It's good to see you too."

He turned. "Edward," was the only acknowledgment he offered. "I'm going to go talk to Charlie," he said, pointing to my dad who was sitting at a nearby table. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya," I replied back to his back as he departed.

Billy nodded in Edward's direction. "Congratulations to you both," he said his words seemed genuine though I noticed he kept his distance.

"Thanks, Billy," I replied.

"Yes, thank you, Billy," Edward said. He turned to me. "I think I'll go put our bags in the car so everything will be set when we're ready to go." He kissed my cheek softly before departing.

I nodded at him and watched as he walked gracefully away, grateful for the moment he had given Billy and I alone.

"Thank you for coming, Billy," I said turning back to him.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the ceremony. I just... well, I didn't want to take any chances with my tongue." He smiled a wise smile at me.

I nodded in understanding.

"So, you're leaving tonight then?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded again. "We'll be leaving for our honeymoon in just a few minutes, and then... well... we won't be coming back to Forks."

His dark, serious eyes held mine. "Ever?" he asked.

I shook my head, understanding his question. "Ever."

He nodded slightly and his warm, worn hand took a hold of mine. "Well," he said, "considering the circumstances, we won't hold it against you." He paused. "Any of you." He looked at me to make sure I understood the meaning of his words. "I hope you'll pass that message on to the rest of your new family."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure to do that."

Billy bobbed his head and smiled sadly at me. "Best of luck to you, Bella."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He started maneuvering a turn in his wheelchair.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned to look at me again. I took a deep breath. "How's Jacob? I... I tried to come out to tell him goodbye, but... he's never around and he won't return my phone calls."

Billy smiled his sad smile at me again. "He's okay. Considering." he shrugged. "None of us see much of him anymore. I think he just needs some time alone. But the boys are keeping an eye on him. Sam, Quil and Embry all say he's doing okay, so..." his wise eyes fell slightly. "He'll get over it. It just takes time to heal."

I nodded sadly, a pain stabbing at my chest again for the hurt that I had caused Jake. Knowing this would be my last chance to do so I had to ask. "Could you, um... pass on a message to him for me?"

Billy nodded. "Sure, sure."

I swallowed. "Just, umm... just tell him that," I hesitated for a moment, unsure. "Just tell him I'm going to miss him, okay?"

Billy smiled. "Yes. I will." He reached out a hand to my arm in a comforting way. "And I'm positive he's going to miss you too. Goodbye, Bella"

"Bye," I mumbled as he turned around and wheeled himself off in Charlie's direction.

My shoulders slumped and I stared at Billy as he moved away. I shook my head, reminding myself that I had done the right thing. I had done the _only_ thing that I could do. I looked up into the sky, the clouds had parted for the time being and a three-quarters moon filled the sky. The late summer evening was warm and the cicadas sang behind the music of the band.

Edward's marble arms appeared around my waist. He held me close to him, my back to his chest.

His leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "Everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Were you listening?"

He shook his head behind me. "No, I wanted to give you some privacy."

I smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Thanks, but don't feel like you have to do that. I don't have anything to hide from you."

"I know, but still..." he said softly.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Billy wanted me to pass on a message," I finally spoke. "He said to tell you considering the circumstances they won't hold our plans against you or any of your family."

"_Our_ family," I felt his lips smile as he corrected me. "And, well, that is a very good thing to know. I suppose you've made quite the impression among the pack to have them say that."

I laughed. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's made an impression."

"Well, at any rate, it's nice to know that someday we could come back here."

I nodded sadly, glad that Edward couldn't see my face.

"So," Edward continued cautiously. "Jacob's not coming?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, he's not coming."

"Are you okay with that?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yes and no." I answered as honestly as I could. "In a way I'm glad he's not here because I know it would be painful for him, but..." I hesitated and concentrated on keeping my voice steady. "I... I wanted to say goodbye, and I never got the chance."

Edward's hands clasped my arms and gently turned me to face him. One perfect marble finger reached under my chin and brought it up so I was looking fully in his topaz eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I smiled wistfully at him. "I know. And you're also too sweet to me."

He flashed his brilliant teeth, "Never." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "Are you almost ready to leave? We have to get out of here soon for the plans I've made."

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need to change. And..." I sighed heavily. "And say goodbye to my mom."

Edward brought me to his chest, his hands caressed my hair gently. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said softly. "This should be the happiest day of our lives. You having to say goodbye to everyone you love is awful... for you and me both. You shouldn't have to do this today. Why not..." he hesitated, "why not wait a little longer?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No. First off, I'm not saying goodbye to _everyone_ I love. I'm keeping the person I love the most," I reached my lips up to give him a small kiss, "_and_ six other people I love very much." I looked him sternly in the eye, "and second," I said unyieldingly, "there is _no_ way you're talking me into waiting any longer. We both agreed on this. Before my birthday. That's it." I sighed again. "This would be awful no matter when I do it. Postponing it won't change a thing."

He gave me a heavy-hearted look, and stroked a cold finger down the side of my face. "I understand. You're the one who is giving up your life," he sighed. "Quite literally. Whatever way you want to do this is what we'll do." He leaned in to brush his lips against my cheek softly and his cold fingers weaved themselves with mine. "Come on," he tugged at my hand slightly, "I'll walk you back to the house to change."

I smiled and slide the hand that wasn't attached to Edward's up his sculpted arm, "You know, considering we _are_ married now, and I could use a distraction and I _will_ need help getting out of this dress..."

He made a noise that resembled a groan. "Bella," he murmured, "you _do_ know that we need to leave the house tonight, right? Are you _trying_ to torture me?"

I smiled wickedly at him. "No, but I _am_ trying to tempt you."

I saw him gulp under the pale lights. "And you're doing a fabulous job." His eyes had turned a slightly different shade of gold and his voice had lowered a pitch. "But as tempting as that is, and _believe_ me, it is... I'm going to send you in to change and I'll go find Renée and tell her that you could use her help."

My lips turned down into a small pout. "Party-pooper," I muttered as we reached the porch again.

He laughed and leaned down to place another kiss on my lips. "Go. I'll send in the reinforcements."


	7. Chapter 6 Farewell

**Chapter 6 - Farewell**

I walked up the porch and back through the huge glass doors into the house, pausing several times to receive more congratulatory hugs as I went. Once I made it to the stairs I was home-free as far as well-wishers were concerned, and I felt like bolting up the staircase but the heels and dress prevented it. I grabbed the handrail tightly and hiked the hem of my gown up so I wouldn't trip on it. I muttered to myself that Edward wasn't here to help me up the stairs. It would figure that since I'd made it through the wedding that _now_ I'd tumble down the stairs and break something, ruining our honeymoon. I inwardly cursed myself for even brining such a thought into the universe, but thankfully I made it to the second floor in one piece.

I returned to Alice's room, where I'd been primped earlier. I found my clothes hanging on the back of her closet door, but since I'd never be able to get out of the dress alone I would have to wait for my mom to show up. I sat down and quickly removed the dangerous heels, amazed that I was still unscathed after spending hours in them. After tossing those aside I figured I'd take the veil and hairpins off too, since they were easy enough to remove alone.

I was gently placing the veil back on its hanger when I heard a knock on the door, and Renée's voice.

"Bella?"

"Come in, Mom," I called back.

She opened the door and walked across the room to me, her beautiful face filled with a happy smile. She gave me a quick squeeze. "It's been such a wonderful night," she said, as she motioned for me to turn around so she could start work unfastening the dozens of buttons that ran up the back of my gown. "And not even a _drop_ of rain!" She shook her head in amazement.

"I know," I laughed, not letting her in on Alice's talents for weather forecasting.

She looked at me through the full-length mirror, her hands still making their way down my back. Her smile faded to a wistful one. "My little Bella, all grown up and married," she said softly. She chuckled slightly, "Of course, you've always been much too grown up for your own good. So much more so than me." She looked quickly over my shoulder and grinned impishly, but her eyes filled with tears. "Just something about this seems so final." She had finished with the buttons and rested her hands gently on my shoulders. "I know I'm probably just being emotional and all but..." she brushed a stray tear from her red-rimmed blue eyes, and I felt the burn of tears hitting my own. Darned my mom for always being so perceptive.

I turned into her and wrapped my arms fiercely around her. "I love you, Mom," I told her as the tears spilled over my eyelids. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. For being my best friend, for being the kind of mom that most girls would kill for." I clung to her like I was two-years-old again, my voice breaking as I sobbed. She stroked my hair comfortingly. "I love you so much, Mom," I finished, my voice raw with emotion.

She held me close and rocked me gently back and forth. "I know sweetie, I know," she whispered in my ear. "I love you too. So much." She held me tightly until my sobs quieted down, then pulled gently away, still keeping her hands resting on my arms. She laughed lightly. "Look at us silly girls. Getting all emotional over this!" She turned me around again and pulled the dress down and held it as I stepped out of it. "I mean, it's not like this is goodbye or anything," she walked to the closet door and hung my gown back on its hanger and placed it in the garment bag. "I'm sure that we'll be seeing plenty of you and Edward. You know you're always welcome." She was rambling now, "Just imagine, Christmas and Spring Break in Florida!" she smiled brightly.

I nodded, trying my hardest to smile through the remaining tears. "Sounds great, Mom," I told her, knowing it would never happen and hoping that she wouldn't think anything of the way my voice cracked. Thankfully, she didn't.

She helped unwind me from the corset-like undergarment that Alice felt the need to torture me with, chattering brightly, probably trying to lighten my mood again.

I smiled despite my sadness as I listened to her and got dressed in my normal clothes, I was grateful that I could have this last time with my mom, just like it had always been in the past.

"Well, I think that's it." I zipped closed my toiletry bag filled with my last-minute items, and turned to Renée.

"Honeymoon time, huh?" she smiled.

I grinned. "Yep."'

"_Fun_ time." She waggled her eyebrows at me now.

"_Mom_," I rolled my eyes as I threw the strap of the bag on my shoulder. "Honestly, which one of us is eighteen here?"

"I know, I know," she laughed, "but it still doesn't mean it's not _true_." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we headed for the door. "Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I smirked at her. "Which leaves things pretty open, huh?"

"_Exactly_."

We walked down the stairs arm-in-arm, giggling like the eighteen-year-old that I was.

Edward was waiting for us at the bottom of the landing, and the rest of the Cullens, Phil and Charlie were lounging on the furniture in the grand room.

Edward took the bag from my shoulder, "You two look pretty happy," he commented, smiling at our amused faces.

"Just good-ol' mother-daughter fun," I laughed.

He nodded, his eyes shining, obviously pleased that my final moments with Renée would be happy. "Are you ready to leave then?" He brushed a curly tendril away from my cheek.

I sombered slightly. "Yeah, I think I am."

Alice was quickly at my side. "Have such a great time, Bella." She wrapped her stone arms around me. "We'll see you when you get back," she winked faintly at me.

"It's so great you _all_ got into Dartmouth," Renée gushed. "Amazing, really."

I rolled my eyes behind her back.

The rest of the Cullens took their turns giving us hugs. Esme assured us, more for Charlie and Renée's benefit, that she and Carlisle would have our things packed up, moved and ready for us when we got back.

The story was that Carlisle had decided to transfer to another hospital in Vermont so he and Esme could be closer to their children. In actuality, the plan was to meet up again in Denali when we returned from the honeymoon – far from prying eyes, but with the relative safety and support of others of their- and soon to be my – kind.

We would call my parents once we were in Alaska, to let them know we had gotten back safely, and to tell them how busy we were setting up our apartment and getting ready for school. After my transformation Edward, posing as me, would continue to keep in contact with them by email for several weeks. After those weeks had passed someone (most likely Alice) would fake an accident and Carlisle would call my parents with the devastating news. I hated to think of that part.

"Have fun, Kiddo," Charlie hugged me and saved me from further tears by cringing as he said this – no doubt thinking of what "having fun" on a honeymoon would entail.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Dad."

"Call me when you get back," my mom said as she hugged me again.

"I will," I promised, glad that this was one promise I could keep.

Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder and leaned down to brush his lips against my ear, "Let's go," he murmured.

I nodded and looked up at everyone. "Well," I stammered, trying to keep my voice steady, "Umm... bye you guys."

There was a chorus of "Have funs." I smiled wistfully at them all, trying to seal my mom and dad's faces in my memory.

Edward pulled me closer to him and walked us quickly out the front door before any more tears could fall from my eyes. His hand traced comforting circles on my back as he led me down the driveway to his shiny Volvo.

I stopped short when I caught sight of it, the shock of the sight before my eyes made me forget the tears for the time-being.

"What, exactly, is _that_?" I asked unbelievingly.

He chucked and smirked at me. "It seems Alice got to the car as well." He was obviously more amused by the car than I was.

When Alice did something there was no such thing as halfway. Edward's Volvo was decorated as no wedding get-away car had ever been done before. Beautiful hand-painted flowers and doves along with calligraphy of both of our names and "Just Married" adorned the windows. Fresh flowers and ribbons wound their way up the antenna, and silver bells (yes, bells, not just empty cans!) were tied with silvery ribbon to the bumper.

I groaned. "She does realize that it's going to be a good decade before I forgive her for all of this, right?"

Edward patiently held the door open for me, smiling at the peeved expression on my face. I climbed in, he shut the door behind me and was in the driver's seat in an instant, starting the car.

He smiled at me again. "You should just be glad she talked Emmett out of _his_ idea of decorations. Besides, I'm sure she thinks you'll forgive her before then," he leaned over to kiss my lips softly before turning the car around in the driveway.

"Don't bet on it," I grumbled.

He laughed out loud at this, "Bella," my name still sounded sweet on his lips, "this is Alice, remember. That's one bet I think I would be willing to take."

Edward put the car into drive and reached out his marble hand to hold mine. As we pulled out of the driveway, the bells tinkling as they tumbled across the gravel, I turned around to watch the house, our families now standing on the porch smiling and waving, and my old beat up Chevy still in the drive. I watched with a sad heart as they grew farther and farther way until we turned a corner and they were lost to the forest.

I turned to face forward again, my eyes still looking out the windows at the dark forest as we made our way to the highway. I felt Edward's cold hand leave mine and in the same instant it gently stroked my cheek.

"Hey," he whispered.

I turned to him. His beautiful face was looking fully at me, not turning the least towards the road as we sped along the winding pavement.

"Hmm?" I asked.

He smiled at me, sadness touching his golden eyes. "I love you," he said simply, his fingers brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear while his cool palm still rested on my cheek.

I smiled at him too. How could I not? This wonderful, beautiful creature loved _me_. Me, clumsy, stubborn Bella Swan. No, Bella _Cullen_.

"I love you too," I pulled his hand from my cheek to my lips, kissed it softly before entwining my fingers with his and returning our hands to my lap. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on where we were headed, rather than what we'd left behind. "So," I asked as we turned north onto the 101, "do I get any clues where we're going?"

A crooked grin appeared on his lips. He shook his head. "Sorry. You told me you didn't care where we went for our honeymoon and I'm going to hold you to it."

My face fell ever so slightly and he chuckled. "Trust me, Bella," he crooned, "you're going to _love_ it. It's right up your alley."

I small smile spread across my lips. "Well, so long as I spend the majority of the time in your arms, then I'm sure I _will_ love it." I trailed my index finger up and down his arm lightly. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes briefly, despite the fact the we were hurdling down the highway at triple-digit-speeds.

"Promise me you didn't spend a lot of money on this honeymoon." I insisted, trying my best to look stern.

A guilty look spread across Edward's face, like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Would you prefer me to lie?" he asked, stealing a quick sideways glance in my direction, an impish smile forming on his lips.

"Edward!"

"Please, Bella," he soothed. "This is our _honeymoon_. What good does my money do me sitting in a bank and collecting interest indefinitely? Shouldn't I be allowed to spend it on things I think are important? And what is more important than _this_?"

I sighed in defeat. I had no argument to give.

"I promise, Bella, you'll love it."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand , "I'll be with you. How could I not?"

I turned to look out the window then as we raced along. The nearly full moon was still high in the sky, unobscured by the clouds for a change. As the trees flashed by I could have sworn I saw a massive dark and hairy form racing soundlessly though the trees. My heart jumped, but before I could get a good look it was gone. My eyes traced the forest for it again, but the wolfish form had vanished. Perhaps it was just my imagination.

I held tightly to Edward's hand, leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. In the distance the sorrowful bale of a wolf echoed off the mountain walls.

"Jacob says 'Goodbye,'" Edward whispered softly.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think. :) Remember, reviews make the writing happen faster!_

* * *


	8. Chapter 7 Come Fly with Me

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I know it's been a bit since I updated, but real life has been insane lately. Horrible excuse, I know, but still true nonetheless._

_And I never intended for these past few chapters, along with this one and the next, to be so long... but I've come to the conclusion that Bella and Edward have minds of their own and I have a hard time telling them what to do. They seem to do and say as they please and I'm merely the scribe. :)_

_And now without further ado... Here's the next installment._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Come Fly with Me**

We drove in silence, save the soft music coming from the stereo, for minutes. I was lost in my thoughts- thoughts of the russet-colored wolf that had cried out in the forest, regrets for what I'd put him through and prayers for his future. Thankfully my eyes remained dry.

Edward patiently remained silent, giving me time to process. Our fingers still were interlaced between us and his traced lovingly along my own.

The drive wasn't long, as we quickly approached Port Angeles and Edward made the familiar turn off the highway and onto the road that led to the small airport.

"We're flying?" surprise colored my voice as I finally broke the silence.

Edward turned toward me, smiling and nodded.

"_Tonight_?" my disappointment was obvious.

He chuckled and raised his hand to stroke a marble finger down my cheek. "Yes, my love. We need to get to where we're going before daybreak." His hand fell to mine and he squeezed it reassuringly. "I know you're a bit disappointed right now, but, believe me, it will be worth the wait." He winked at me as he pulled the car up into a lot I'd never seen at the airport.

A man was at my door instantly, opening it and holding his hand out to help me from the car. "Good evening, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted me as I climbed out.

"Uh... hi," I stammered.

Edward was quickly beside me, handing his keys to the man. "Hello, Jeffrey. The bags are in the trunk."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

The man quickly moved to gather our luggage and Edward put his arm around my waist and led me across the tarmac towards a small jet plane.

"Besides," he continued our previous conversation, "it's been a long day. This way you can get some rest and be _fully_ awake to enjoy everything," a mischievous grin crept upon his lips.

"I'm awake enough," I told him, "and I don't sleep well on planes."

"I think you will on _this_ one." His hand found mine and held it as we walked up the stairs to board the plane.

I gasped upon entering the fuselage of the plane – it was no ordinary passenger plane, but instead had comfortable looking recliners, a couch, a bar, a flat screen television mounted to a wall, and to my astonishment, a full bed.

"Edward," I breathed, "what did you _do_?"

He laughed beside me, "Like I said," he led me into the plane, sat down in one of the recliners and pulled me into his lap, "we need to make it to where we're going before daylight and we didn't have time to waste on layovers and _traditional_"the word came out like it was tainted, "transportation."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Well, this certainly isn't traditional."

Edward laughed again, his mood jubilant tonight.

The man who met us outside joined us. "Your bags are loaded, Mr. Cullen, and we're ready to go as soon as we get clearance from the tower. I think you're familiar with everything, so just let us know up front if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you, Jeffrey." Edward replied and the man smiled politely at us and exited through a wood-grained door to the cockpit of the plane.

I looked at the door for a moment after he exited, before turning to Edward. "Who is that, _Mr. Cullen_?" I whispered.

He chuckled, his topaz eyes sparkling. "Well, _Mrs. Cullen_, that would be, Jeffrey, our pilot." He spoke at a normal level.

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised. I paused to think about that for a moment. "Wait..." my eyes grew wide. "Is this _your family's_ plane?"

Edward smirked at me. "No. No, it's not. Well..." he hesitated, "not _fully_ anyway. It's a timeshare."

"Timeshare." I echoed in disbelief. "They have _timeshares_ for jets..." my voice trailed off.

He nodded at me solemnly. "Of course. There are quiet a few people in this world who find it," he smiled, "_convenient_ to have access to a private jet but don't have the necessity to have one dedicated to them full-time."

I felt I had entered a parallel universe.

"The family uses our share of this plane for trips like this one," he continued. "Trips where when we need to get somewhere during the night hours. Red-eye flights aren't always accommodating. Besides, it's a lot," he paused, "_easier_ to fly this way than in a plane filled with hundreds of people. Too bad we have to give them two week's notice to use it."

I nodded mutely.

Just then Jeffrey's voice came onto the speakers, "We've been cleared for take-off. It looks like the forecast for the flight is wonderful – we shouldn't have any problems with turbulence tonight. Remember to buckle your seatbelts for take-off and then you'll be free to move about the cabin. You two have a pleasant night and sleep well. We'll be to our destination about one hour before sunrise. And let me say on behalf of the crew, congratulations to you both."

I smiled and snuggled into Edward's marble embrace. We ignored the warning to buckle up, as Edward held me secure in his arms, safer than any seatbelt could hold me, as the plane taxied down the runway and until the plane had taken off into the air.

Once we were airborne I glanced up at Edward's beautiful face. "You're still not telling me where we're going?" I prodded again.

His face was serious as he shook his head, but I could see a twinkle in his eyes that let me know he was enjoying keeping this secret from me. "Certainly not," he answered with mock severity.

My hand drifted down from his neck where they had been and along his perfectly formed chest. I concentrated on moving ever so slowly and softly as I trailed my fingertips along him. I looked into his eyes, the twinkle now replaced with a spark of fire. "And there's no way," I whispered, "that I could coax it out of you?"

His adam's apple bobbed as I saw him swallow. His lips came down on mine hard, or at least humanly-hard. His fingers laced through my hair and held me to him. Our lips moved with passion, his icy breath coming out as ragged as my own whenever I broke for air. I maneuvered myself so I was no longer laying demurely in his lap, but rather straddling his hips. His lips moved from mine and traveled down my neck and settled in near my collar bone. I sighed contentedly and ran my hands through his silky bronze hair.

I shivered when he breathed my name, "Bella."

"Hmm.." I hummed as I ducked my head enough to nibble along the edges of his earlobe.

His perfect form shuddered slightly beneath me and he raised his head level to mine. His golden eyes burned as his hands lovingly cupped my face, his thumbs lightly caressed my cheek. He lay his cool forehead against my own.

I could smell the sweetness of his breath when he spoke. "Let's get you to bed."

A Cheshire cat smile broke across my face. "Okay," I said eagerly.

He chuckled as he easily stood up. My legs, which still straddled his middle, wrapped unyieldingly around him. My arms held tightly around his neck and I kissed the top of his chest that was visible from the several buttons that were left undone on his white oxford shirt. He sighed and carried me effortlessly to another wood-grained door opposite that of the cockpit. He released one hand from holding me and skillfully disengaged my legs from around his waist and lowered me so my feet touched the floor.

He looked deeply in my eyes and brushed a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Not that kind of 'get you to bed,' my love." Both humor and passion danced in his eyes.

My face fell, and he smiled at my obvious disappointment before kissing me softly on the tip of my nose. "Do you _really_ want our first time to be on a plane?" one of his perfect eyebrows rose in question.

I huffed like a stubborn teenager. "I _really don't care_ where our first time is. We're married now, we're basically alone..." I paused and trailed a finger down his chest again. "I _want_ you, and I'm _pretty sure_ you want me. What more are you waiting for?"

The humor fell from his face and was replaced by a longing I couldn't place. "Bella," he breathed, one hand falling to capture mine while the other still held my face softly, "since you allowed me to plan our honeymoon I've had a plan..." he uncharacteristically hesitated, "no, a _vision_, if you will, of how this would be. I just want everything to be _perfect_. Can you trust me, please, Bella? We've waited for years now. Can't we just wait a few more hours?" His crooked, but still perfect, smile transformed his lips as his eyes implored me to be patient.

I sighed in defeat and nodded. "If it means that much to you, Edward. I suppose a few hours won't kill us." I tried hard to smile through my disappointment.

He laughed for what must have been the hundredth time that night. "Yes, it does mean that much to me. Thank you, my darling." He kissed me softly and nodded toward the door behind me. "Since your bags are stowed, there should be a change of clothes here in the bathroom, along with anything else you may need. Alice took care of it, so I'm sure there's actually _more_ than everything you'd need." He chuckled again.

I smiled at him and turned into the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind me. The bathroom was much bigger and definitely swankier than standard airplane restrooms. Though the room still housed only a toilet and sink it was large enough to easily change in. I found a bag sitting atop the counter. I opened it and pulled out a smaller bag containing a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash and moisturizer. I reached in the larger bag again, looking for pajamas to change into. My hand came out holding a long ivory colored satin nightgown, with delicate spaghetti straps and lace along the low neckline. In the mirror my face reflected back at me a look of shock.

Alice. What had she done?

But then a case of the giggles erupted from within me. Ha! Of course. Alice was a genius! If Edward was bound-set-and-determined that we would wait until whatever he had planned, well... it would be fun to make it just _that_ much harder on him. An evil grin replaced the look of shock.

I went about my usual nightly routine. I brushed my teeth, then washed away the layer after layer of makeup that Alice and Rosalie had painted me with. I brushed out my hair, thick with hairspray. Surprisingly, it actually still looked nice, as it formed a dark wavy frame around my face. Then I shrugged out of my clothes and pulled the long slip up over my pale skin. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, Alice was a genius.

I flicked off the light in the bathroom, opened the door and stepped into the main area of the plane.

While I was gone Edward had pulled the covers back on the bed, dimmed the lights almost entirely and was currently standing at the stereo, beginning the CD of my lullaby. He turned when he heard me enter the room again. The look of shock that registered on his lovely face caused the evil grin to widen on my lips.

"I'm ready," I said softly, enjoying playing this up entirely too much.

Edward remained frozen in place, starring blatantly at my form in the near darkness. Something resembling a growl escaped from somewhere within him. I laughed internally as I did my best at sauntering over to the bed, which pretty much just ended up being a walk due to my lack of grace and the darkness that my eyes were still adjusting to. I lay down on the soft sheets of the bed and smiled invitingly at his still-frozen form.

In the blink of an eye he was beside me on the bed, his lips on mine, though not with the passion I'd expected, but soft and loving. His lips made a trail of kisses along my cheek to my ear. "Remind me to kill Alice when we get back," he practically growled against my skin.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I pulled back and laid my hand against his stone cheek. "What's wrong?" my eyes wide with mock innocence.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know _exactly_ what's wrong. And, may I add, you seem to be enjoying torturing me _entirely_ too much."

It was my turn to laugh now. "I never said I fight fair," I informed him.

Fire flickered in his eyes and his lips captured mine with unrestrained passion. One hand lightly stroked my skin under the strap of the nightgown and I reveled the feeling. When he finally pulled away my breath was ragged. An evil crooked grin now turned up the corners of his mouth. "Neither did I," he whispered, and he quickly flipped me onto my side, pulled the covers over me, and molded his stone body, resting on top of the covers and still dressing in his oxford and slacks, against by back, his arm wrapping loving around me.

"Hmph," I grunted.

I felt the rumble of his silent laugh against my back. "Sleep, my love." he crooned against my ear.

I sighed at the feeling of his breath tickling my neck. "I don't think I can."

He chuckled again. "You always say that, and yet, you always _do_ seem to fall asleep. Just close your eyes," he whispered. "The sooner you fall asleep the sooner we'll be there. So dream lovely dreams of you and me and all of the possibilities, and we'll be there when you wake." He began humming softly along with the lullaby.

I smiled and closed my eyes like he asked. I was shocked at how tired I really did seem to be. It _had_ been a very long day. His beautiful angelic voice and his soft touch on my arm were the last things I remember before falling sound asleep.

* * *

_A/N: And, amazement beyond all amazement, I actually have the next chapter all finished and ready to post. So... what that means is, the more reviews that get posted on this chapter, the quicker that next chapter is posted. How's that for motivation? insert evil chuckle here_


	9. Chapter 8 Paradise

**A/N: Muchos thankos to _npswim_, _sassybtsweet11_, and _Adalon Ithilriel _for the reviews. They are definitely greatly appreciated! Maybe one of these days I should be adventurous enough to reply to each review... hmmm...**

**And I have to say thank you to my dearest and sweetest husband - who acts as my beta (yes, he's read all three of the books and isn't ashamed to admit it). He gives me constructive criticism, encouragement and many laughs - especially when he rolls his eyes at a comment of Edwards and says, "That would never work for any other man, but for _Edward_, it's perfect." LOL - There may not be a _real _man out there as perfect as our beloved Edward - but my husband is as close as any could dream of getting. I count myself one very lucky woman.**

**And now that I've rambled more... the real reason you came - the next chapter!**

**Read - Enjoy - Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Paradise**

His voice was the first thing I heard when I awoke the next morning.

"Rise and shine, Mrs. Cullen," his icy lips tickled my ear.

I was instantly awake and shot up like an arrow.

"Well, look who's wide awake," Edward chortled.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, glancing around and trying to get my barrings in the still-dark aircraft.

Edward laughed out loud. "You sound like a five-year-old," I watched his topaz eyes dance merrily and then travel down my body with obvious longing, "though I must say, you don't look like one. Last night certainly was one of the longest nights of my life." He brought his eyes back up to my face and shook his head. I wasn't sure if the motion was to answer my question or to try to shake himself from his thoughts. "No, we're still about a half-hour out, but I thought you _may_ want to change before de-boarding."

I looked down at my clothing, or lack thereof. "Yes, I think that may be a good idea." I smirked at him.

He took me into his arms and kissed me softly while he carried me to the door of the bathroom again.

"You know I can walk, right?" I teased.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but you know I can't stand to have you out of my arms for long, right?"

I smiled at him. "I guess I do now."

Edward laughed and put me down. "There is a change of clothes laid out for you on the counter."

"Thank you," I told him, and walked into the bathroom before smiling at him and closing the door behind me. I went ahead with my morning routine before finally picking up the clothes Edward had laid out for me.

A beautiful sun dress lay atop the stack, the soft fabric was a deep jade green with intricate hand-stitched designs adorning the bodice, and the label inside told of designer origins. Underneath it lay a white and lacy bra and matching panties. The final item in the pile was a pair of beaded flip-flops, the likes of which I'd never seen. These clothes were my first clue to where our honeymoon could possibly be.

Warm.

I couldn't help the giddy grin that blossomed on my face as I pulled the clothes on. It had been so long since I'd seen the sun.

Wait. The sun. Edward. These two were things that didn't mix. How in the world could this ever work?

Apprehensively I hurried and finished getting ready. When I came out of the bathroom I found the lights fully lit again and that Edward had also changed.

This time it was me who stood in shock at what _he_ was wearing. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a short-sleeved linen button-down shirt that was only halfway buttoned, revealing the smooth contours of his upper chest.

While my eyes remained frozen on his chest my head tried to wrap itself around the idea of Edward in shorts. Again, the two were things that just didn't seem to mix. Not that he didn't look good in the shorts. _Believe_ me, he did. Though his pale skin looked like he could definitely use a few days in the sun, his toned legs would make even the most dedicated of runners green with envy. But it was just the fact that I had never imagined I would see Edward in shorts that seemed to stump my brain.

Edward took in my perplexed expression and crossed the room to me in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?" his voice bordered on alarmed as he pulled me into his arms.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," I told him. "I just... Edward, you're in _shorts_. Where exactly are we going?" My confusion was evident in my tone.

He laughed and led me back to the recliner we'd sat in the previous night, he pulled me down into his lap again. "Don't worry. It will all make perfect sense very soon."

Just then the pilot's voice came on the intercom again. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We are now beginning our descent, so if you'd please fasten your seatbelts again we'll be landing shortly."

Again we ignored the pilot's warning. If the plane _were_ to crash both Edward and I knew where I would be safer.

We touched down quickly and taxied to a stop. Jeffrey and another man I hadn't seen the night before, most likely the co-pilot, exited the plane with smiles at us both.

Edward stood and placed me on my feet again. He held out an elegant hand to me. "Shall we?"

I took his hand in mine and merely nodded. He led me out of the cabin of the plane and down the stairs. It was still dark outside, though the sky wasn't the black of night, but rather the sapphire color of the early pre-dawn hours. While my eyes adjusted to the darkness I took in as much as I could with my other senses. It was warm, though not hot – but then again, it was still early. And humid. Yes, that was obvious. The scent of the breeze that blew through my hair smelled salty and floral. Exotic. Now that my eyes were adjusting I could make out the silhouetted shapes of palm trees swaying in the breeze.

We were somewhere in the tropics. Where, exactly, was still the question.

Jeffrey and the co-pilot arrived carrying our bags. They handed them off to another man who stood next to a small vehicle, and he loaded them quickly into the back of it.

Jeffrey turned back to Edward and I. "Welcome to Belize," he said, smiling. "Have a wonderful week and we'll be waiting for you here on Friday." He held his hand out to Edward.

Edward shook it. "Thank you, Jeffrey."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." he smiled at me.

"You too," I managed before they both turned to return to the plane.

I turned toward Edward. "Belize?" I asked in amazement.

He flashed his crooked grin at me and reached out for my hand leading me into the vehicle waiting for us. "Come on, we still have a little more of a trip before we're done."

A very short and even bumpier ride later we arrived at building sitting along the beach. I could hear the ocean waves crashing somewhere behind it, though it was still too dark to make out much more than outlines.

Edward took my hand again and led me toward the building. I thought I could make out the bobbing shapes of boats as we approached. A tired looking older man, his dark skin wrinkled from too many years of sun, smiled wearily at us both.

"Ah. You must be the Cullens," he said with a heavy accent, that didn't quite sound Spanish or English, but was something entirely unique.

Edward smiled at him. "Yes, we are. Is everything ready?" he asked, his tone pleasant, but with an obvious air of urgency.

"Yessir, Mr. Cullen. It is all ready. If you'll just follow me," the man exited the building, and made his way, not entirely quickly, but considering his age, possibly as quick as he could manage. Edward and I followed him easily, while the man who had driven us followed behind towing our luggage.

He led us to a boat, and not just any boat. I knew nothing about boats, but whatever this was, it looked fast.

The man who drove us quickly put our bags aboard and returned back to the parking lot. The older man was handing Edward several sets of keys and speaking quickly in a language I couldn't place. Edward noddled along and replied in the same foreign tongue before smiling broadly and shaking the man's hand.

The older man looked at me, "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen. Enjoy your honeymoon." He bobbed his head slightly at me and walked slowly back to the building.

I turned my attention back to Edward, who was already standing on the deck of the boat smiling down at me, the same three-quarter moon that I had seen in Forks made his pale skin glow like the marble it resembled. "Ready?" he asked, holding a hand down to me.

I looked back at him in awe, both from the unbelievable vision that he was, but also the world of details about him that I was still apparently unaware of. I reached my hand out and placed it in his waiting palm. He pulled me effortlessly aboard, catching me in an embrace and kissing me softly in the lingering moonlight.

When he pulled away he looked at my face, which must have still looked awed. "What is it, Bella?"

"Nothing," I murmured, but I wondered silently when I'd stop being astounded by him. "What language was that, anyway?"

"Belizean Kriol." He turned, walked to the helm and put a key in the ignition.

"Of course," I said numbly.

He turned back to me. "I never asked. You don't get seasick, do you?"

I shook my head.

He smiled, "Good," and started the engine.

He was at my side without appearing to have moved and pulled me quickly back to the helm. He placed my hands at the wheel and then stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me and holding to the ship's wheel as well.

"Have you ever done this?" he asked, smiling into my ear as he eased the throttle up and the boat pulled away from the dock.

I shook my head again. "No," I replied, my voice shaking a bit.

Once we were clear of the docks Edward went full-throttle on the boat and we were soon flying across the water, skipping along the tops of waves. The wind pulled at my hair every which way and the salty spray from the ocean stung my eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh. It was exhilarating. I must have gotten used to flying along in the dark on Edward's back or racing on my motorcycle, as I had no fear bolting across the near-darkness of the open ocean.

"Take the helm!" Edward shouted above the noise of the engine and the crash of the waves. He wrapped his strong arms lovingly around my waist and held me steady against him. The coolness of his body in contrast to the heat of the air was refreshing. I held tightly to the helm.

"Vere to the starboard!" he told me after several minutes.

I craned my head around to look at him. "Starboard?" I shouted.

"Right!" he laughed. I laughed along with him as I turned the boat to the right. The sky was now quickly growing brighter and a mile or so in the distance I could see the outlines of an island.

"Is that where we're heading?" I yelled, pointing.

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

We steered the boat together the rest of the way, Edward slowed us down once we approached the shallow water. He took over from there and expertly pulled the boat up to a long dock extending from the edge of the island. He killed the engine and hopped off the boat with a rope. He tied it off quickly and jumped back aboard and captured me in his arms.

"Now," he whispered into my hair, "we're here."

And apparently human velocity wasn't fast enough now as he flew with me out of the boat, and along the dock, finally putting me down in the soft sand of the beach. We stood looking at a magnificent two story house with a high pitched roof. It was painted a distinctly Caribbean turquoise with weathered white trim, the plantation shutters on the windows were open and gauzy drapes fluttered in the ocean breeze. Huge swaying palm trees surrounded the house and, from what I could tell, most of the rest of the island. The lightening pre-dawn sky reached out around it all in brilliant hues of purple, pink and yellow.

Edward came to stand behind me, his arms encircling my waist. He dipped his head down so his lips touched my ear as he spoke. "Welcome to Cayo Espanto."

"Cayo Espanto," I echoed.

I felt him nod behind me. "Yes," he said softly. "We have the whole island, including all five of the houses on it, all to ourselves."

I turned in his arms. I looked up at his perfect face, his bronze hair danced in the gentle island wind. "You rented an entire _island_?"

He nodded solemnly. I think he feared my reaction to this.

"Wow." I had nothing else to say.

"You're not upset with me?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

I couldn't help but smile at the apprehensive look on his face. "No," I reached a hand up to touch his flawless lips. "It's perfect. _Everything_ is perfect. Just do me a favor and don't tell me how much it cost you."

A relieved smile played across his angelic features. He eagerly turned me back toward the house, "This is Casa Manana, but there's also Casa Brisa, Casa Olita, Casa Estrella and Casa Aurora. Later we can take a look at them all and see which one you prefer. There is normally a whole staff on hand," he rushed on, "but for obvious reasons I dismissed them all for the week." He laughed jovially. "So, I, dear Madame, will be your personal wait staff," he bowed theatrically at me, causing me to laugh as well. "Would you like to take a look inside?" he asked, his eyes shined with excitement. I nodded eagerly.

He took my hand leading me up the path toward the "casa" and we climbed the stairs to the porch. I gasped as my feet were suddenly swept from underneath me. I looked up in shock, but Edward laughed. He opened the door easily, and gazed down at me lovingly as he carried me through the door. Understanding dawned on me; he was carrying me across the threshold.

He set my feet softly down on the dark hardwood floor and bent slightly so his lips were only inches from mine. His beautiful topaz eyes held mine. "I love you, Bella," he murmured softly.

My heart melted. "I love you too, Edward," I managed to breathe before his lips seized mine.

* * *

**So... let's check the list. Get Married. Check. Party at the Reception. Check. Say Goodbye to Loved Ones. Check. Get to Honeymoon Destination. Check. Consummate Marriage. Che... Oh, wait. Nope, not yet. I guess that will have to wait for the _next _chapter. **

**You want it to get there, hit that little review button you see down there. That's right. I don't fight fair either! :)**

**Oh, and FYI - Yeah, Cayo Espanto is a real.**

* * *


End file.
